


Don't hurt him!

by Iamacarrot



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: By hybrid I mean they can change from human to their monster forms, Edd and Tom have to save their friend, Edd's just a hooman, He lives with two hybrids, How to Train Your Dragon References, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Monster Tom, Hybrid Vampire Matt, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Post-Canon, The community tries to kill Matt, The house is rebuilt, They weren't born that way, Violence, poor edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: After getting seen on a hunt by one of the townspeople, Matt is captured and led to be burned at the stake. Once his friends hear... things don't go smoothly.





	Don't hurt him!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, uhm... HUGE trigger warning!: Mentions of Castration.
> 
> I've never written this type of thing before, but you guys know how descriptive I get with angst and stuff, so, I just wanted to put a REALLY BIG warning here.
> 
> Oof. I'm being really mean to Matt in this.

Things had never gone this way before. He had never intended for it to even happen. Usually, he was very cautious and vigilent. He would never have gotten into this situation if he had just done what he was supposed to, WHEN he was supposed to. Now, he had to think about his mistake, WHILE running from angry townspeople. "GET BACK HERE! MONSTER!" "VAMPIRE! HE NEEDS TO BE BURNED!"

"YEAH! BURNED AT THE STAKE! BURNED AT THE STAKE!" the townspeople chanted, screaming as they chased after Matt, who had turned into a bat and was trying to fly away. "Shoot him down!" someone shouted. Matt squeaked, returning to his normal form and rushing off as fast as possible, shouting as he was just missed by a bullet. Matt turned, seeing that multiple people had pulled out guns, preparing to shoot at him unforgivingly.

Matt raced on farther, preparing to rush home, but remembering that he would just put his friends in danger as well if he did so.

So, Matt bound off in the opposite direction, not knowing where he was headed, only that he needed to get away. A few miles into the unfamiliar territory, and Matt smiled, as he was confident that he had lost his assailants, but he still ran. "Where did he go?!" Matt heard a woman shout. He panted, climbing into a tree and looking around. He didn't see anyone, so, he turned into a bat and began to fly off, laughing to himself as he made his way home.

Unfortunately, as fate would have it, Matt had been spotted by someone, and before he knew it, he was shot down by a net shooter, being forced to return to his normal form in an attempt to break free. It didn't work. Matt landed to the ground with a grunt, struggling and screeching in fear, which, in hindsight, was a terrible idea. Matt stopped his actions after a good while, resting and panting. "Help me..." Matt whimpered, reaching a hand out in an attempt to crawl away.

"There he is!" someone shouted. Matt screamed, struggling and sobbing as the crowd grew closer, shouting curses as they did so. "Please! Leave me be!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Edd shifted nervously as he continued to shift his attention from the TV to the front door. "What is taking Matt so long? He should have BEEN found something to eat." Edd sighed, looking to Tom, who was just as nervous, even if he didn't show it. "I'm sure he's fine. He hasn't fed in a while, and he might just need more blood than usual." Tom reasoned. Edd nodded, shifting still as he began to change the channels, stiffening as he saw the worst news segment that he could ever remember.

"Breaking News! We have been informed that a supposed Vampire has been spotted on Dirdum Lane. He has been captured and is being taken to the City Hall to be judged. According to our informants, the Mayor is currently deciding what to do. More updates, as the situation escalates." the news reporter informed.

"Oh my God... do you think it's-" "I don't think, I know for a FACT that it's my idiot of a boyfriend." Tom hissed. Edd sighed, watching Tom race out of the door. "Tom. Tom! Think about this rationally! If you go out there in your monster form, they'll kill both of you! You HAVE to think of some way to get Matt out of there without the risk of him being... whatever it is they're planning on doing!" Edd shouted.

Tom turned to Edd and hissed, backing away as he knew that Edd was right. Tom REALLY didn't want to just talk. He wanted to destroy any and everyone who was involved in his boyfriend's suffering.

"Tom, please. We have to do this in a calm and controlled manner." Edd sighed soothingly. Tom groaned, looking towards the direction in which Town Hall was and nodding, following Edd into the car. "Can't you go any faster?!" Tom shouted, whimpering as the two got closer and closer at an agonizing speed. "Tom, if I go any faster, then I'll have to run the risk of causing some MAJOR traffic violations!" Edd groaned.

"Is that REALLY more important than Matt's life to you?!" Tom roared. "Alright, FINE!" Edd screamed, slamming on the gas pedal and shouting as the car pretty much teleported to Town Hall, running into a few people as it came to a halt. "Let him go!" Tom shouted, jumping out of the car and gasping as he saw Matt.

The ginger was stripped naked, panting as he looked at Tom, covered head to toe in what looked like whip marks. Matt sobbed, curling into himself and refusing to look Tom straight in the face. "What did you do to him?" Tom asked softly, inching towards Matt and reaching out to touch Matt's shoulder. "NO!" Matt wailed, grabbing Tom's arm. "Don't look at me! I'm such a disgrace!" Matt wailed, shuddering. "Matt? What do you mean?" Tom asked.

Matt looked to Tom, sniffling. He couldn't even look at Tom in the same way. Tom would never accept him after Matt told him-

"I'm not a man anymore..." Matt sobbed. "What?" Tom asked. Matt lifted one of his legs, revealing what little piece of skin was left of his member, blood pouring down between his thighs. Every part of his manhood had been stripped from him.

Even his Testicles were gone.

"Oh my God..." Tom whispered. Edd slid onto the ground next to Tom, holding back his gags as he was presented with the sight. "They Castrated him..." Edd just barely whispered. "Those sick fucks did more than that." Tom growled, standing up. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Tom shouted. "He's a monster! We had to rid him of his ability to reproduce!" someone replied. "Tom." Edd whimpered. Tom looked down to his friend. "They stole his fangs..." Edd sobbed.

"He had to be rid of his ability to infect anyone else with this... disease... as well." the Mayor huffed, walking up to the trio. Edd sneered, blocking Matt's body from the Mayor, whilst Tom bared his teeth, which could now be considered fangs. "He's one of them..." the Mayor whispered. Tom's body then began shifting, his size increasing as his hands turned into giant paws, a tail lashed out from behind him, and his ears resembled more of an animal's.

The townspeople gasped, backing up, some women screaming as they held back their children. "What do you and your kind want from us?" the Mayor asked. "We want nothing to do with you bastards... all of this time, we've lived amongst you, and we haven't done anything to harm you." Tom growled. "He's lying! That vampire has caused enough death in this community!" someone shouted. "He was doing what he needed to survive! He doesn't... didn't... even feed that frequently! He only fed when he absolutely needed to! The people he preyed upon were convicts, anyways!" Edd shouted back.

The Mayor looked at the trio intensely, noticing how protective Matt's friends were of him. "You make good arguments, but I still refuse to put my town in danger-" "Of WHAT? We haven't hurt anyone, and you've stolen my lover's ability to do so... we'd be lucky if he survives the next few months." Tom growled, tears falling down his cheeks. "He is... your mate." The Mayor stated. Tom nodded.

"Hmm. Fine. I will let you be, but, if you harm anyone without reason of needing to keep yourselves alive, do NOT be surprised if you are killed within minutes of doing so." the Mayor warned. "We would expect nothing less." Edd hissed. The Mayor glared at the three before dismissing the townspeople, assuring them that they would be safe, and sending guards to every road.

Edd and Tom looked to Matt, who was sobbing. "I'm so sorry, baby." Tom sighed, lying down next to Matt. "You don't want me anymore... do you?" Matt sobbed. "I could never ask for anyone else." Tom assured. "You're just saying that." Matt sniffled, looking away from Tom. "No, I'm not. Let us take you home. I'll give you all of the space you need. Unless you need someone to hold on to. Then I'll be there for you." Tom whispered. Matt nodded, still crying.

Edd pulled out a pocket knife, cutting Matt free and watching as Matt threw himself onto Tom. "Don't leave me! I know you want to! But don't! PLEASE!" Matt wailed. "Matt, I won't leave you. You KNOW how much I love you." Tom whispered, beginning to cry as well. "But... I'm not a man... I can't ever be one anymore..." Matt whimpered, nuzzling against Tom's chest. "Matt, don't say that. Please." Tom whined.

"How can I not? It's true..." Matt sobbed. Nothing else was said after that, and Tom decided to stand, picking Matt up and carrying Matt to the car, climbing into the back and holding Matt close. "Why do you still want me?" Matt asked. "Because you're mine. And I love you despite anything that happens." Tom purred.

The three got home, and all were silent as they entered the house, Tom carrying Matt into the bathroom and placing him on the bathroom counter. "How long ago did they...?" Tom asked. Matt sniffled, looking away and blushing. "A few hours ago. It still hurts, but, I don't think that I can care enough about it anymore. It's not like I'll ever need to care about anything anymore." Matt sighed. Tom sighed as well, patting Matt's thigh and seeing if he could get Matt comfortable enough to be touched... there.

Matt turned his head to Tom quickly, and shot a look of fear, gripping Tom's hand when Tom pulled it back. "What are you doing?" Matt asked. "I need to clean it, Mattie." Tom explained softly. Matt whimpered, hopping down and scurrying off into the bathtub. "You can't! It'll make it more... visible!" Matt wailed. "Mattie, if I don't clean it, you'll get infected!" Tom shouted. "Fine by me! I'd rather DIE than live like this! With YOU!" Matt screamed.

Tom paused, a sneer coming to his face as he stomped towards the bathtub. Matt began whimpering, backing up and screeching as Tom pulled him up. "NO! NOOOO! STOP IT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Matt wailed. Tom said nothing, glaring at Matt before pulling the male into a tight, possessive hug. Matt froze, still sobbing. "Stop it! Stop loving me!" Matt screamed, struggling to escape.

"No! I don't care about what you look like now! What used to be down there doesn't define who you are out here right now! I fucking LOVE YOU, Matt! And I won't stop loving you until the day we both die!" Tom shouted, looking Matt straight in the eye. "But WHY? It isn't fair to you! You deserve someone-" "No one will be able to earn my love but you. You've managed to open me up even more than my own therapist could, and I REFUSE to have anyone else! No one is like you, and, even if they were, I'd choose you over them, any day!"

Matt sobbed, hugging Tom back. "Please... just... stop..." Matt whimpered. "No." Tom huffed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tom eventually got Matt cleaned, and Matt was viewed by a doctor, who said that he would be able to go through life normally, despite the... injuries, he'd sustained.

During the months, though, Matt was always somewhat distant, refusing to talk, and only coming out of his room to eat, use the bathroom, bathe, and all of the other necessities of life.

Tom didn't like this in the least, but, he respected his boyfriend's wishes, more than loving the RARE days when Matt would smother him in sobbing kisses and cuddles.

One day, Tom had found himself viewing Professor Why (for God knows whatever reason), groaning as he and Edd listened to the stupid, shitty show. During one of the episodes, the two were surprised when Matt burst into the living room, pinning Tom to the floor and wailing happily. "Tommy! You'll never believe it! It's a miracle in itself! I just can't believe that it's true!" Matt screamed.

"Believe WHAT, baby?!" Tom asked, heart beating intensely due to the sudden sneak attack. Matt smiled from ear to ear, pulling his trousers and boxers down to reveal his rejuvenated (and rather excited) member. Tom took in a sudden breath, gagging and coughing out of surprise. "We have to try it out!" Matt shouted. "Wait, WHA-"

Before Tom could finish his sentence, Matt pulled him up, dragging Tom to his room and slamming the door shut, excitedly forcing Tom to undress and taking no time to begin thrusting into him at a speedy, yet steady pace. "You have no idea how much I've missed this~" Matt whimpered, giggling as he watched Tom's face change from surprise and confusion to lust and satisfaction.

"It's good to have you back." Edd chuckled from behind the door. Matt giggled once again. "Don't worry about me tiring out, 'cause I plan on doing this until I can no longer feel my legs~" Matt purred. "Perfect~" Tom replied. Matt sighed, it was good to have this privilege back, just as good as it was to prove himself to Tom.

As long as he had those two things, Matt was perfectly fine. Even through the new trials that he'd have to face in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to give them a happy ending. Plus, Matt's a Vampire. Vampires can pretty much do whatever the fuck they want. :p


End file.
